Mixed Mergers
by ErisAceso
Summary: Draco Malfoy is trying to complete a delicate piece of business, and Hermione Granger just will not stay out of his way. In honor of BadWolf829's birthday, a sweet Dramione One Shot! Happy Birthday girl 3


Draco sat at his desk, ironing out the final details of the merger he'd been planning for months. If everything went according to plan, the deal would be complete by the end of the day - as long as he could get Granger to cooperate.

As if his thoughts of her brought her into existence, Hermione Granger walked into his office, a long trench coat parting over her creamy white skin as she walked towards him in a fantastic set of red, come-fuck-me heels and the lipstick to match.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she murmured, a mischievous grin on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure? I don't have you on the schedule until later this afternoon."

Quirking an eyebrow at him and the formality he was addressing her with, she walked around his desk. _Prowled is more like it_ , he thought to himself, never taking his eyes off of her. With a quick flick of her wand, his windows became tinted, his door locked and he felt privacy wards raise all around his office. _Damnit, this was not on the plans for today_ , Draco thought, even as the blood pooled in his loins.

She put one leg on either side of his as he sat in his desk chair, the trench coat parting just enough to give him a glimpse of the sinful amount of skin showing underneath. "Granger, are you wearing _anything_ under that trench coat?" he asked, curiosity the only thing apparent in his voice, though the lust was burning his soul.

"Why, no, Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe I am," she murmured in his ear, taking the lobe in between her teeth and giving it a quick nip while she moved his hands to release him from the now incredibly tight confines of his pants.

Draco hissed and glanced heavenwards, praying for strength, patience, fortitude and anything else he could think of to help him stay on track. "Granger, not that I'm not... enamored... with the idea of fucking you silly on this desk right now, but I happen to have a meeting in fifteen minutes. A meeting about a very important merger that I think you'll be very pleased about. But I can't close the deal if I'm busy shagging you, as lovely as that prospect might seem."

"Might?" she said, licking and nipping her way down his jaw as her hand palmed him expertly, moving in an inexorable rhythm designed to prime him for just what he'd been talking about.

"OK, _does_ seem," he said desperately, trying to maneuver her out of his lap, but her grip was steadfast and velvety strong.

"Draco, darling, if you just stopped arguing, we could be done by the time your meeting gets here," she pointed out earnestly, standing up and taking off her trench coat all together.

"Merlin, Circe and all the saints combined," he whispered, as she stood there in all her glory. He reached over to the intercom on his desk and waved his hand over it, gritting out, "Malda, hold all of my appointments."

"All of them, sir? But - _they're_ due here any minute! They won't wait sir, they've been clear."

"All of them," he rasped through clenched teeth.

Smiling, knowing her victory was won, she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up out of his chair, only to seat him on his desk. Not one to waste any time, she climbed on his lap and lowered herself with practiced aim onto his hot, painfully hard cock.

Unprepared for the onslaught, Draco could do nothing but hold on for dear life. She rode him, her knees on either side of his hips on his desk, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed him thoroughly. Her hips moved steadily faster, putting a bit of a circle to her motions, one that she knew he liked, and she liked even more. He put his hands on her breasts, palming one as he brought the other to his mouth, licking, sucking, torturing.

The climb was fast, but sweet and soon Draco was thrusting up to meet her, driving their pace to a frenzied finish where they both screamed each other's name. Smiling a smug smile, Hermione reached back and palmed Draco's forgotten wand, using it to clean themselves up as Draco sat listless on his desk, trying to figure out, when his plans had gotten so royally fucked. He hissed again when Hermione palmed his nakedness, giving it quick kiss before tucking it back in his pants and sauntering out of the room, her trench coat back in place.

"See you at home, love," she said turning back before opening the door and blowing him a kiss.

Waiting the two minutes he knew it would take her to get to the lift, he ran to his door and opened it to find his secretary looking at him like he'd lost his damn mind.

"Did they go?" he spat, trying to tidy his appearance so it didn't look like he'd been just as thoroughly fucked as he had.

"Yes, they've moved on to the next destination."

"Which is _where_?" he demanded, rushing back to his desk and yelling at his secretary through the open door so that he could collect his things.

"The Ministry," she responded with what sounded like suppressed laughter in her voice.

" _What!?_ " Draco yelled, spinning to face her, sure that this was some kind of cruel joke.

"The Ministry, sir," she said again, not able to help the giggle that came from her.

"Just great. Just. Fucking. Great," he spat, running for the lift. "Call them, tell them I'll meet them there. And tell them to stay away from the Department of Magical Creatures!"

"Yes, sir."

OoOoO

Draco arrived at the ministry in record time, exploiting the back door apparition points that only the Malfoy family knew about. He could only hope that it was enough to beat them there. He ran into the lobby, only to find them in deep conversation with none other than Hermione Granger, herself.

Walking up to them, Hermione raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Mom, Dad, this is the man I've been telling you about. Draco, these are my parents," she said, introducing them politely. Draco, never one to abandon the rules of etiquette and his pure-blooded heritage, bowed a courtly bow to Mrs. Granger, and gave Mr. Granger a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said formally, smiling warmly at everyone, desperately trying to hide his panic.

"Is it, though?" Mr. Granger asked, his expression stony, and annoyed. Hermione was confused at her dad's reaction. "Dad, we've talked about this. Draco's not the boy who picked on me in school anymore. He's a man, and a good one. Let it go," she pleaded, grabbing her dad's hand tightly, forcing him to look at her. His gaze softened, and he gave Hermione a quick hug. "You're right pumpkin, it's just, we were supposed to meet you here ten minutes ago, and we're late. You _know_ how I get when I'm late," he said, casting a glare over his shoulder.

"Well, you're not late, because I was first, so you're actually right on time," she said airily, stopping to wink back at Draco.

 _Please Merlin, this cannot be happening,_ Draco thought to himself, offering an elbow to Mrs. Granger, who seemed to be enjoying the show thoroughly. "Where are we off to Granger?"

"My office," she replied, punching the button for the lift. "I got Kingsley's permission to show them around the department, so I'm taking them on a tour," she said, beaming at her parents.

Draco, for his part, managed not to vomit as they waited for the lift.

As the lift made it's leisurely and fairly disorganized way through the Ministry, Draco turned to Mr. Granger.

"Mr. Granger, I take it you've had a chance to examine the paperwork I sent you? The contract on the merger...," he said, looking the man directly in the eye.

"Merger? What could my parents possibly have to do with the merger you've been working on Draco?"

"They've got quite an investment in one of the involved parties," Draco said, not taking his eyes of Mr. Granger. "Something Harry set them up with. No reason to worry, Granger."

Mr. Granger looked him up, and down, before looking at his wife, who giggled like a schoolgirl. "Yes, I do believe I read something of the sort as it crossed my desk. What would you like to know?"

Draco's eyes bugged out of his head before he collected himself. "I'm wondering if the terms were... agreeable to you, sir? If you'd do me the honor of applying the contract and completing the merger?" He waited with baited breath as Mr. Granger seemed to consider his options. Just then, the lift announced, "Department of Magical Creatures, 4th floor," and the doors opened.

Draco held out his elbow for Mrs. Granger again, who was frowning now at her husband, a fair amount of telepathic communication going on from what he could see, before Mr. Granger said with a huff, "Fine, better late than never, I suppose."

Draco let out a huge sigh as they approached the doors to Hermione's department. Bucking tradition, he took Mrs. Granger's hand and laid it in the crook of her husband's arm, taking Hermione's hand in his own as they walked the long corridor.

"Well, Granger, you ready?"

She looked at him curiously, and then back at her parents, who gave nothing away. "Ready for what? I'm the one leading this tour, _you're_ not even supposed to be here," she commented, pushing her finger into his sternum.

"I'm supposed to be wherever _you_ are, love," he said as they opened the door.

Loud applause, yells of, "Surprise!" and, "Congratulations!" rang through the air, and Hermione sat there stunned.

"Have I been promoted and no one told me? I just submitted that proposal last week, there's no way it could have made it to the Minister this quickly," Hermione rattled off, trying to figure out what detail she'd missed.

"Love, come sit down,"

"Not now, Draco. I've clearly missed something," she whispered, trying to keep a smile on her face that said she knew exactly what this party was being thrown for. "I've no idea why all these people are here, I haven't done anything to warrant a surprise party, or congratulations. I mean, I got that law past like three months ago, but this doesn't seem connected, does it?"

He let her ramble for another two minutes before he lost his patience.

"Damnit Granger, could you please just sit down and shut up!?"

The silence in the room was deafening, and Hermione whipped around at his tone, looking over to see the unimpressed looks on her parents' face.

"Draco, how dare you speak to me like that in here? In front of my colleagues, my _parents_?"

"Sit. Down."

"No! You tell me right this instant, why you're behaving this way. I won't stand for it, Draco. You don't get to -"

"ARRRGGHH!" Draco yelled, as he took Hermione, gently, by both shoulders and backed her into the proffered chair.

"Sit down, and shut up so that I can bloody well ask you to _marry me_!" he shouted, taking the box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal the stunning ring he'd had forged from some of the best pieces he'd had in the family vaults. He wouldn't risk giving her a piece that had been used before - she was too perfect, too original, and so should her ring be.

"Oh... Oh, Draco," she said, melting as she looked into the offered box.

"That meeting that you interrupted earlier was a meeting with _your parents_ to ask their permission to marry you. I was then supposed to take you to lunch, at our favourite restaurant, where the three course meal we had there was supposed to end with me proposing there, so that we could come here and celebrate. You seemed determined, as always, to do things your own way, so I've had to... improvise."

"If that's what you'd call it..." Mr. Granger mumbled from behind them, much to the general hilarity of everyone else in the room.

"Look, if I hadn't interrupted, I never would have gotten the words out, OK? Cut me some slack, she's the worlds most impossible witch to surprise, and I think I still got the job done, even if it lacked a little... finesse," he ground out, clearly put out that his plan had gone awry.

"Yes," Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"You're surprised? Excellent," Draco said, smiling widely as he realized he'd succeeded, at least in part.

"No, you idiot. I mean, yes, you surprised me, but more importantly... _yes_! I'll marry you."

And with that, the cheers rose again as Draco picked up his bride to be and kissed her soundly, spinning her around as the happiness in his chest seemed to beam around the room.


End file.
